A fin tunneling field effect transistor (FET) is a type of semiconductor device where current flows between a source region and a drain region of the device, through a channel region of the device, upon application of a sufficient voltage or bias to a gate of the device. When current flows through the channel region, the device is generally regarded as being in an ‘on’ state, and when current is not flowing through the channel region, the device is generally regarded as being in an ‘off’ state.